Baby Mama
by nancy fan
Summary: There was an adorable Puck/Quinn scene in the back nine promo that was unfortunately never shown. This is my humble attempt at trying to build a little background to that scene:


**I wrote this for a prompt over at livejournal. I hope everyone enjoys:)**

Her long, tanned legs crossed primly under the kitchen table, Quinn is delicately taking a bite from her chicken salad, when she feels Puck's fingers graze against her bare knee. Shooting a warning glance at her boyfriend, Quinn inches hastily away as though his very touch is acid, burning on her skin but she is careful not to let Mrs. Puckerman see. Jane Puckerman had been wholly disapproving of the young cheerleaders predicament, spending days crying and weeping and declaring her only son to be a fool after Quinn and Puck had come to her desperate, Quinn's arms cradled protectively around her four-month pregnant belly. But at least Puck's mother hadn't thrown her out on the street like her own parents had done and Quinn was loath to upset the woman after all she had done for her. Thus, Puck and Quinn's slowly blossoming relationship is kept secret; their kisses stolen, snatched in the midnight hours long after Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah had gone to bed the pair had lingered on in the living room, feigning interest in some crappy action movie, when really they just waiting for the opportunity to pounce on one another.

"You two stayed up late last night," Mrs. Puckerman sniffs disapprovingly before making a big show of spooning the salad noisily onto her plate. "Sarah says it was almost two in the morning, when Quinn finally went to bed. No wonder you were tired this morning, Noah" she sighed knowingly, as Puck proceeded to aim venomous looks at his little sister for the perceived betrayal. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you,"

At night, Quinn slept with Puck's sister, tucked up in the cramped rose-pink room in a makeshift sofa bed that was squeezed in beside Sarah's own white-and-pink painted bed. It was a strange relationship; Quinn forced into the big sister role, often having to dole out advice on boys and friends while painting Sarah's nails in varying shades of pink, though she knew Mrs. Puckerman disapproved.

"I'm so sorry for waking you, Sarah," Quinn mumbled in apology, her face reddening in embarrassment as she was suddenly struck by the memory of Puck pressing her down onto the sofa and kissing her hard, his hand fondling her breast until she was rendered breathless.

"That's okay," Sarah beamed, her dark hair arranged endearingly into a pair of pigtails that were clamped on either side of her head. "Will you help me with my English assignment later, Quinn. Mrs. Lomax wants me to write a paper on my favorite on my favorite t.v. show and I can't decide between Hannah Montana and That's so Raven."

"Hannah Montana, you mean that hot chick that was all over the internet with her fun bags out?"

"Puck!" both Quinn and Mrs. Puckerman cut in simultaneously, Quinn elbowing him sharply in the stomach for good measure.

"Well she was," Puck shot back defensively and Quinn didn't bother correcting him that it was Vanessa Hudgens and not Miley Cyrus that had found herself in a compromising position on the internet. Knowing Puck, he would probably take it upon himself to review the evidence and Quinn didn't relish the idea of her boyfriend looking at risque pictures of some stunning actress when she herself looked like she'd swallowed a watermelon.

"What are fun bags, mommy?" Sarah demanded curiously, her fork replaced temporarily on the plate as we waited expectantly for her mother to answer.

"Nothing you need to worry about, honey," Mrs. Puckerman answered smoothly, pouring another glass of juice for her daughter before glaring at Puck. "Quinn will help you with your homework and I'm sure you'll write a fantastic paper for Mrs. Lomax no matter what you choose to write about."

* * *

Simply grateful for being accepted into the Puckerman household, Quinn was a quiet and respectful guest, falling over herself with offers to help Mrs. Puckerman. The results of which were often hilarious as Quinn had never so much as had to boil an egg, back when she was still instated as the beloved daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray. Toast would blacken and burn and porridge left on the stove too long would be rendered a lumpy, sticky mess. A week into Quinn's living arrangement with the Puckerman's and she was already relegated to washing-up duty.

Mrs. Puckerman was out visiting friends and Quinn was finishing clearing the table dinner when she feels the warmth of Puck's brown eyes on her.

"What?" she demands, whirling around, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You just look hot, that's all," Puck answers softly, and Quinn sighs in disbelief. Her stomach has expanded in gigantic proportions in what seems like mere days. Her clothes don't fit her anymore and her she has forgotten to wear make-up. This new Quinn, with the swollen, awkward belly and the tangled, unbrushed hair is so far away from the head Cheerio Quinn, who could command the entire male population of McKinley high with a mere flash of her pearly white teeth.

"Yeah right," she sighs unhappily, the plates clattering noisily as she heaps them in the sink before wiping a cloth over the table. "I look like an elephant,"

Quinn hates being so negative but she was tired of all this; tired of being pregnant, tired of feeling like she was constantly under Mrs. Puckerman's feet but most of all she was tired of having to hide her relationship with Puck. Having kept the truth of her pregnancy from Finn and her parents for weeks, Quinn has had quite enough of secrets.

"Puck I can't do this anymore,"

"You mean us?" Puck shoots back, the hurt evident in his voice. As much as Puck tries to be a badass in front of the guys in the football team, the truth is he really loves Quinn.

"No, I mean the sneaking around and the lying. You've got to tell your mom about us. She practically took me in off the street and it doesn't feel right to be lying to her like this.

"You want to be back on those streets, Fabray?" Puck demands with a smirk on his face, undoubtedly relieved that Quinn wasn't trying to back out of their relationship. "I'm not sure that pretty blonde hair or those painted nails would survive for very long out there,"

Rolling her eyes in amused exasperation, Quinn smiles as Puck presses his lips to hers softly. "Your mother won't throw me out and you know it," she replies, when Puck finally brings himself to pull away. "But it's important that we're honest with her. I mean, what's the worse that can happen? It's not like I can get anymore pregnant, now is it?"

"Is that a challenge, Fabray?" Puck asks her softly, his eyes lighting up with desire as he takes her hand in his and leads her gently towards the stairs.

* * *

Puck is sitting in class, his eyes heavy and threatening to close as he listened to Mr. Schuester drone on in Spanish class. Puck likes Mr. Schuester just fine in Glee club but here, trapped in Spanish class, being forced to conjugate verbs when he could be out in the football field practicing throws, he wants to stab the man repeatedly. Scribbling a few notes on his textbook, in a futile display of interest, Puck is about to give into his need for sleep when he feels a crumpled piece of paper being pushed into his hands by Quinn.

_You've got to tell Finn about us. _

Reading the words, Puck feels like he's been punched in the stomach but he knows Quinn is right. Telling his mother was bad enough, Jane Puckerman having spent the previous night shaking her head in irate frustration and mumbling nonsensically under her breath after learning of Quinn and her son's reattachment. But the situation with Finn is altogether more complicated, the star quarterback having been unimaginably hurt by the dual betrayal by both his girlfriend and his best friend.

Puck and Finn had been best friends since kindergarten the pair having bonded quickly over their mutual hatred for girls. Their friendship had progressed some since those early days, girls having inexplicably transformed from the enemy into something altogether more appealing although Puck sometimes wonders if girls aren't still the enemy. The act of sleeping with Quinn Fabray having after all, cost him his friendship with Finn Hudson.

Finn hates him and he knows it. Hates him for stealing his girl and for all the horrible, cruel lies and Puck doesn't blame him. He'd hate himself too if he were in Finn's situation. The pair sat as far apart in class as was physically possible and at football practice, Finn finds any reason to land a punch or a kick on Puck.

After class and the hallways are bustling, students spilling out of the open doors and making their way to cafeteria. Finn though, is freakishly tall and wearing his signature letterman jacket, he is easy to spot.

"What the hell do you want?" Finn growls once Puck catches up with him and there is pure venom in his eyes as he waits for a response.

_Sometimes, it's hard to find the words._

"It's about Quinn," he mumbles unhappily, seeing the anger radiate from his former best friend's eyes at the mere mention of Quinn's name. "I just want you to know, we're together now,"

"Why the hell do you think I care?" Finn glowers and for a minute Puck thinks he's going to smack him square in the jaw, seeing his fists curled in tight angry balls by his side. "You sure as hell didn't ask me if it was okay, the night you decided to fuck my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I was a jerk, okay?" Puck shrugs quietly and it's not okay but Finn seems sated a little by his words. "I've fucked everything up. My mom's pissed off with me. Hell, Quinn's pissed off with me half the time and we've a baby arriving in a few months and I haven't got a dime to help pay towards her keep,"

"Look, I don't need to hear about all this," Finn blusters back in annoyance, kicking over a waste paper bin aggressively for good measure. "You fucked up, Puck now deal with it,"

"Hell yeah, I fucked up," Puck agrees, unable to resist kicking idly at a stray apply core that had slid out off the upended waste paper bin. "And I'm sorry, okay?"

Finn looks like he's going to say something scathing in reply but he doesn't. Shrugging his backpack a little higher onto his shoulder he begins to walk away before stopping and staring at Puck straight in the eye. "Take care of her, okay,"

And the thing is, Puck knows he will.

* * *

Glee club is Quinn's sanctuary. Away from the prying stares of her fellow classmates, Quinn feels a little like the girl she used to be before she allowed herself to fall victim to the charms of Noah Puckerman. Her slender figure may have long vanished and her impeccable dress sense compromised by her growing bump but for the hour that Quinn sings and dances under the watchful guidance of William Schuester, she actually feels comfortable in her own skin.

Rewind five months and Quinn wouldn't have been caught dead socializing in the same circles as Mercedes and Tina and the other Glee Clubbers. Commanding the coveted role as head cheerleader, Quinn ruled the school with a simple flounce of her skimpy Cheerio's uniform and a toss of her golden hair. Dating the hottest guys and being invited to the coolest parties had always come easy to Quinn and she had taken her popularity for granted, never imagining for a moment that she would be reduced to this; having to forfeit her beloved Cheerio's uniform and having to parade herself in front of the school population, pregnant and desperate.

In the initial days following her dismissal from the Cheerios, Quinn had griped and moaned miserably, hardly able to fathom a life without having to suffer Ms. Sylvester's grueling detox regimes or the sense of belonging that came with being part of a team. But she had quickly learned how kind Mercedes could be or how much she enjoyed Kurt's acid wit and Quinn realized that she could be part of a team again, just not the team that wore skimpy, red uniforms and balanced for hours on end on their heads.

Peering inside the darkened room, Quinn could see the Glee club already congregated on the semi-circle of chairs, chatting and joking animately. Quinn is wearing a dress the color of fallen autumn leaves and Puck's hand is warm around hers as he guides her into the classroom.

"You ready, babe?" he whispers softly and Quinn nods quietly in reply. _She's ready. She's been ready since Puck took her into his arms after Sectionals and swore he'd do anything to protect her and the baby. _

Puck's arm wrapped lovingly around her shoulders, the pair stepped in front of the expectant, bemused faces. "We're officially together now," he announces and though Brittany winks flirtatiously at Puck, he just tightens his grip on her shoulder, letting her know that she'll always be his.


End file.
